1. Technical Field
The invention relates to packages and particularly to a package for holding a compact disc. More particularly, the invention relates to a reusable security package having a slide lock which prevents unauthorized removal of the compact disc storage box containing the compact disc from within the package; and in which the slide lock has tabs thereon which engage slotted openings formed in the compact disc storage box to ensure that the box is correctly positioned in the storage compartment to enable a perspective viewer to properly view the graphics on the compact disc box.
2. Background Information
Compact discs (CDs) is a relatively new form of recording media which is growing in popularity with increasing sales of compact disc players. The compact discs are thin flexible plastic resin sheets with a digitally recorded engraved pattern and resemble small vinyl photograph records and are operated by a laser enclosed in a compact disc player. Compact discs are relatively small and are usually more expensive than the heretofore used audio tapes and 8-track tapes, and thus are more susceptible to theft when displayed for sale in a retail store outlet.
Various types of housings and security packages have been developed to provide a safe and secure device for displaying the CDs while retarding unauthorized removal of the CD from the display package and subsequent theft from the store. Examples of such security packages are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,760,914 and 4,805,769. The compact discs generally are retained within a plastic box commonly referred to as a "jewel box" to protect the disc from scratching and damage and to provide a protective storage container for the disc when not in use. It is desirable that these plastic storage boxes be retained in the larger package for display to prevent theft of the smaller plastic storage box containing the CD.
These CD storage boxes usually are formed of clear plastic material and will contain paper or cardboard cards which have various printed indicia usually on one side thereof, to indicate the contents recorded on the CD. It is desirable that these graphics be properly oriented when the storage box is retained in a security package so that customers when looking through a storage rack containing a plurality of such packages, will always have the graphics presented in the correct orientation for ease of reading to facilitate the sale of the CDs. However, a problem arises is that in many instances the storage box containing the CDs when placed in the outer security package, is not placed in the correct oriented position. Thus when a plurality of the security packages are arranged in a display device, the graphics will be out of orientation making it difficult for the customer to properly see the contents of the stored CD.
These plastic CD storage boxes may be of the type shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,702,369, 4,771,883 and 4,793,480 and usually are formed with a plurality of elongated openings in at least one or two side walls thereof, which are formed during the molding process in order to provide inwardly extending tabs for retaining a CD storage base having a circular recess therein. Others have used these storage box slots for locking the pivotally mounted lid of the box in a locked position and for retaining the storage box within an outer security package such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,797 and in European Patent Application 0 312 172. However, the packages which use these storage box slots for security purposes do not ensure that the graphics contained therein are properly oriented when the CD storage box is placed within the outer security package.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved security package for containing a CD storage box and CD in a secured position, yet which ensures that the storage box is at the proper orientation within the outer security package, so that the display graphics contained within the storage box is in the proper oriented position for ease of viewing when a plurality of the security packages are placed in a display case or rack.